


OiSuga Weekend Day 2: Favourite AU

by My_Shipperz_1Exprezzo



Series: OiSuga Weekend 2020!! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Enemies, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Shipperz_1Exprezzo/pseuds/My_Shipperz_1Exprezzo
Summary: Day 2 of OiSuga Weekend!! This might be the one I'm proud of at the moment...? But enough of my negative on this refreshing weekend I introduce you to my summary! (Still medicore at writing them though).Oikawa and Suga used to be friends with each other were partners in crime. That was until Suga had joined Karasuno, a gang that was known for being worthless crows. The two of them got into a big argument and ended up being enemies than friends.On one mission, Karasuno has invaded another territory from another mafia group. What happens when Aoba Johsai so happens to also be invading for their mission and ruin Karasuno's plans and ambush Suga, Kageyama and Hinata. What will happen to Suga and Oikawa once they see each other again in years?
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: OiSuga Weekend 2020!! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927291
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	OiSuga Weekend Day 2: Favourite AU

**Author's Note:**

> Second day of OiSuga Weekend! One of my favourite AUs when it comes to Haikyuu is a Mafia AU. I have no idea why I really like it but it's inspiration from a post with Karasuno, Nekoma, Fukurodani and Seijoh were all mafias in a small fan comic that was in Japanese and I obviously couldn't read but looking through the pictures I was really inspired with the idea! There are a few fanfics I saw on Ao3 too! So here is my recreation of it! Enjoy!

“Let me go!” 

“Hehe, as if I’d do that with that kind of body and that kind of face~.” 

A tongue swirled around their lips and had a wide smirk on their face. 

Suga frowned, struggling to untie the rope around his arms behind his back. He was on the ground, trying to get out. The mafia walked closer towards him and unbuttoned his shirt, his breath was against Suga’s face. 

A sudden force attacked the stranger’s neck and he collapsed on the ground, “Thanks for doing that, Suga.” 

A brunette man appeared, kicking the collapsed corpse somewhere else and walked behind Suga to untie the ropes. 

“It’s disgusting to know men are like this, especially enemies,” Suga replied back, rolling his eyes.

“Sorry, no one wanted to do the job. Alright, you guys can come down,” Daichi looked up to the other members who were above them, jumping down from the big pipe. 

The grey haired man buttoned up his shirt and fixed it up, “We should carry some hygiene spray next time. Never again.” 

“You’ve done it many times, you’re alright,” Daichi replied back, looking around the warehouse that they have landed in. 

One of their ‘rookie’ members was blushing at the whole scene he just saw, “I-is that r-really t-true, S-Suga-san?” 

“He’s just kidding around, Hinata. Don’t worry too much about it. Let’s just get rid of what should be gone,” Suga replied back, wiping his hands with a handkerchief. 

A blonde haired male scoffed and smirked, “Is that how immature you are?”

“What did you say, TSU-KI-SHIMA…?” Hinata had flames coming out and glared at Tsukishima. 

It wasn’t just Hinata who felt uncomfortable, Yamaguchi and Kageyama, surprisingly, as well, “Daichi, why didn’t you tell them to look away?” Suga put his hands on his hips, looking at Daichi who sighed. 

“Let’s just get onto the job, sorry for not warning you guys about it before,” everyone looked at Daichi for instructions, “We’ll split up, I’ll go with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi while you, Suga, will go with Hinata and Kageyama. We’ll cover more ground.” 

“Right,” the rest replied back.

They went to their own groups, walking two different directions. Suga's group was covering the bottom floors, thanks to the map given from Shimizu before the mission. There were some people guarding the floor and were fully armed. 

Suga puts his index finger on his lips to Hinata and Kageyama. He grabbed out a smokescreen and threw it behind him and blew up a huge smoke. The three of them covered their mouth as the smoke was created to make anyone who breathed it in, they become unconscious. 

As the smoke cleared off, Suga peeked over, they were unconscious and he got Hinata and Kageyama to run ahead as he took care of the back for any sneak attack. 

“Why are we here anyways, Sugawara-san?” Kageyama asked, looking behind him.

Suga frowned, “There’s something we need to get back, though I’m not too sure where we can get it back.” 

“Something was stolen from us…?” Hinata questioned back, raising a brow. 

“Yes, something precious to our gang. This is considered revenge. Don’t worry, we’ll get rid of it easily when we find it.” 

The more they walked and the more people they crossed by, there was finally something to investigate. There was a door that looked rather suspicious, Suga grabbed one of the dead corpses, slamming their hand onto the scanner. As the door accepts them, the door opens with white smoke appearing out of the room. 

Hinata and Kageyama both coughed from the smoke but it didn’t affect them that much, “You two ok?” Suga asked, looking at the two. 

“Yup!” Hinata exclaimed, nervously laughing back.

Kageyama stared at the things in front of them, they were inside a laboratory but no one was inside for some weird reason, “Something’s off about this room…” 

Suga grabbed out his gun, slowly walking around the whole lab, “Be careful, don’t let your guard down because there aren't any guards in here.” 

“Right,” the other replied back, taking out their guns as well.

Kageyama and Hinata were looking through the books that were scattered around the ground. Suga was hacking the machines and adding them to their HQ. He unplugged the usb drive and put it inside his pocket and saw that his other two teammates were still through the books. 

“What does it say in those books? Is it some sort of secret plan?” Suga asked, looking over their shoulders and scanning through the pages. 

“Not entirely sure but by the looks of it, we’re getting closer,” Kageyama answered back. 

“Alright, I think this is everything we need. We should continue to find what we’re looking for. I think this usb has everything we need to know about this laboratory. There’s no point in staying and reading some books.” 

The two got up from the floor and Suga fired bullets towards the machines and the main computer, “Let’s go now.” 

“I wouldn’t move so fast~, Ka-ra-su-no~!” 

Suga immediately turned around, pointing his gun towards the sound of the source but had two guns pointing to him on either side of his head. 

“Suga-san!” Hinata exclaimed but he couldn’t do anything as he was also being targeted by someone else. 

“Long time no see Suga-chan~! Oh? Is that you too, Tobio-chan~?” The mafia boss grinned, waving to the black haired mafia. 

Suga put his gun down to the side of him, “So you guys were here all along. Were you here to ambush us or something?”

“Hm… Was that obvious to figure out, Suga-chan~?” 

“Sugawara-san!” Kageyama exclaimed, pointing his gun to Oikawa’s but two guns pointed towards his forehead. 

Kageyama was surrounded by two familiar teammates who he used to associate with, “Kindaichi…? Kunimi…?” 

“We’re surprised to find you with these flock of crows, who knew someone like you was accepted to those sorts of things,” the spiky haired one scoffed back, glaring at him.

Suga frowned, they were surrounded and they couldn’t get out, “What do you want from us?” 

“Surrendering already? Is it because your boss isn’t here with you right now?” Oikawa asked with a smirk on his face. 

“Maybe it is but you’re here for something, that’s why you targeted us right?” Suga replied back. 

“Very impressive, Suga-chan! Actually what we’re after is Tobio-chan~.” 

Kageyama widened his eyes, Suga glared at Oikawa, “You’re not taking him away from us. He may have used to be a part of your gang but he’s not in it anymore. He’s in Karasuno.” 

“Oh no! You got me mistaken, Suga-chan! The real reason is that I can get my revenge from him…” 

Suga looked over to Kageyama, he didn’t do anything, he just looked down, “If you’re taking him, take me too. I’m not going to leave him with you guys.” 

“Suga-san!?” Hinata and Kageyama both exclaimed.

Oikawa was amused by the suggestion, “There’s no point in coming with us. It’s not like we’re going to welcome you anyways, Suga-chan.” 

“You may not know but I’m the reason why Kageyama joined Karasuno,” Suga stated.

“Sugawara-san-!” 

“Shut up for one second, Kageyama, we’re a part of the same gang. Sure you might’ve been in Aoba Johsai for a few months but that doesn’t give you the right to be taken away just like that.” 

Oikawa flinched, suddenly having a deep hatred towards Suga, “Oh? If that’s the case then take Suga-chan too and at the same time, take the short one too.” 

The men were about to grab onto them but in swift motion, Suga threw a smoke screen below him, catching all of them off guard. He ran over to Kageyama and Hinata, pushing them out of the lab and locked the door from the inside. 

“Suga-san! What are you doing?!” Hinata exclaimed, before he was kicked out.

“Get out here! It’s too dangerous to stay here. Warn Daichi and the others, don’t worry about me!” Suga shouted, closing the doors and grabbed his gun firing towards Oikawa. 

The brunette managed to cover his mouth from the gas and began to fire his gun at him before Suga could aim back. 

Gunshots were fired towards Suga, managing to get his right arm, he winced in pain but continued to run away from the bullets. 

The grey haired male ran into a different room he had seen before the ambush and hid in there. He looked at his arm that was dripping down with blood everywhere, “Shit… If I don’t do something right now I’m going to die…” 

He ripped some of the fabric from his sleeve and tied a tight knot around the wound to stop the bleeding. There were no noises of Oikawa and thanks to the smokescreen, it was a good coverage of Suga location at the moment. 

A cloth suddenly covered Suga’s mouth, he struggled to breath but also there was some sort of powder on the cloth that made his eyes drowsy and slowly fall down. 

“What!? Aoba Johsai?!” Daichi screams, widening his eyes horrified at the situation.

Kageyama and Hinata both nodded with their heads hanging low with frowns on their faces.

“We couldn’t do anything to save Suga-san… It’s all our fault…” Hinata replied back, clenching his hands into fists.

“It’s my fault, they were after me…” Kageyama gritted his teeth, angry at himself. 

“It’s no one’s fault at the moment but why were they after you Kageyama? Are you affiliated with them?” Daichi asked, looking towards the black haired member.

“Yes… I used to be with them a few years ago before Sugawara-san found me and invited me to Karasuno…”

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi looked at each other, not knowing anything that they’re discussing. 

“Oh? You mean that time when you were known as the King of Accuracy (I know it's a pretty lame title but that’s all I could think of on the spot),” Tsukishima commented back with a smirk on his face.

“Tsukishima! This isn’t a time to be joking around, we’re safe in this helicopter escape but still. I think it’s time for you guys to know the truth about Oikawa and Suga,” Daichi replied back, glaring at Tsukishima for a second and then looking back to the group.

“Huh? What do you mean…?” Hinata asked with his jaw wide open.

Kageyama shut Hinata’s jaw closed and frowned, “The truth? What happened?” 

“5 years ago, Oikawa and Suga used to be friends, before they were mafias,” Daichi explained with his arms crossed.

“F-friends?!” Yamaguchi stuttered.

Daichi nodded his head, “Yes, friends but were also partners in crime together. There used to be a big group of different mafia gangs that combined into one organisation, it was called, the Birds of Prey.” 

“Birds… of Prey?” Hinata questioned. 

“It so happened that Karasuno was a part of it for a year before but then left after losing power and they became known as the ‘Grounded Crows’. Shiratorizawa was the leading gang in the organisation.”

“Shiratorizawa… The group that Oikawa-san hates the most…” Kageyama mumbled back, staring at the ground.

“Once Suga joined Karasuno, Oikawa had started to hate him for joining into one of the groups that used to be associated with the Birds of Prey.” 

“Wait so Karasuno was a part of the Birds of Prey before you guys joined right…?” Hinata asked back.

“Correct and they got out of the Birds of Prey before we joined too. It’s a complicated story really but Oikawa still doesn’t find us a good gang and that’s why Aoba Johsai despises us because of Oikawa.” 

_ “Tooru.”  _

_ “Yeah? What is it?”  _

_ “I’ve decided what gang I want to join,” Suga replied back, looking over to the brunette. _

_ “Hm? What group is it?”  _

_ “ _ **_Karasuno_ ** _.”  _

_ Oikawa stopped his drink, he froze when he heard the gang of crows being mentioned. He felt anger boiling in his blood.  _

_ “You’re really going to join them!?” Oikawa exclaimed, glaring at Suga who took a shot of alcohol. _

_ Suga looked towards him, “They’re not bad, Tooru. Why are you so against it?”  _

_ “Because! They used to be a part of Ushiwaka’s organisation! Don’t you understand?!” Oikawa replied back, slamming his hand on the counter. _

_ “So what? They used to, you said so yourself.”  _

_ “What the hell is wrong with Koushi!? We’ve been friends for years now and you still don’t get that I despise Ushiwaka?!” Oikawa growled, standing up from his seat and grabbed on Suga’s collar.  _

_ Suga didn’t seem to be affected by Oikawa’s actions, “You need to grow up, Tooru. You know Hajime is ahead of us you know? You can join his group, I’m fine with being alone if that’s the case.”  _

_ “You’re completely nuts, Koushi! Are you drunk!?”  _

_ “I’m not! I’ve only had 2 shots and the alcohol isn’t even that strong!”  _

_ The bartender stood in front of them, “If you’d like to fight then I’d advise you to take it outside. There’s people here that want to relax and have fun.”  _

_ The two of them glared at each other as Oikawa loosened his grip and walked out of the bar first, slamming the door closed. Suga just went back to his seat and continued to drink his shots. That was the end of their relationship. _

Suga slowly woke up, finding himself in an empty room that was pretty well decorated even though he’s been captured. He got up from the couch and looked at his arms, seeing red marks around them, looking like he was tied up or something but his clothes were intact. 

“How annoying…” he grunted, getting up from his spot, noticing that his weapons are all taken away from him. 

The doors made a clicking sound, slowly creaking open revealing none other than Oikawa Tooru himself. Suga frowned, noticing the smirk on the brunette’s face. 

“You’re finally awake! I’ve been waiting for so long!” 

Oikawa walked closer towards the grey haired male but Suga just stayed in his place, “I’m guessing you still hate me for joining Karasuno, correct?” 

“What do you mean? I’ve never hated you for that~.” 

That was a lie, Suga knew it was and continued to frown, “You became the leader of Aoba Johsai, you’ve quit the topic lately for being merciless to your opponents. I’ve got to hand it to you, I would’ve never expected you would turn out like this.” 

“Haha, thank you for the compliment, Koushi, but this is no time to be bribing me with your compliments just before death.” 

“Killing your old friend? I guess that makes sense. How’s Hajime? Is he doing better than you?” Suga asked, sitting down on the couch with one leg on top of the other. 

Oikawa glared at him, “You have no right in mentioning, Iwa-chan.” 

“Why? Is it because he was ambushed by Shiratorizawa a week ago? Luckily, he’s not dead,” Suga asked back, crossing his arms.

The brunette instantly pointed the gun towards Suga, “Say one more word and this is your end, got it?” 

Suga didn’t say anything back as Oikawa hysterically laughed, “You know Koushi? You really picked on the wrong person to mess with and the wrong gang to join!” 

“You know, I always hated you! I never wanted to be your friend in the first place!” Oikawa screamed, continuing to laugh, “you were just someone that was annoying to be around! I couldn’t stand you one bit!”

“Then what would you do if I said that I used to have a romantic liking to you? Are you going to kill me now?” Suga suddenly interrupted Oikawa, he was dead serious when he said that.

He didn’t say anything but purse his lips and dropped his gun, “Kill me then. If you really hate me that much then shoot me and end everything now. I’m ready,” Suga replied back, closing his eyes as an indicator that he is ready.

Oikawa stood there and fell on his knees, “W-why… Why did you have to join t-them?” 

Suga sighed and stood up from his seat, “It was for your sake, Dummy.” 

“H-huh?”

“I really thought Karasuno was strong back then when they were still a part of Birds of Prey. After you told me you hated Shiratorizawa because they killed your parents,” Suga explained, crouching down in front of Oikawa, “I didn’t know what to do. I wanted to join Karasuno in order to protect you or I mean… The both of us. I knew you didn’t have a good relationship but after Karasuno left the B.o.P. I thought you would’ve changed your mind about them.” 

Suga hesitated a bit before he patted Oikawa’s head for comfort, “But that caused trouble for the both of us. So, what’s it going to be?” 

Suga grabbed the gun and pointed it to the side of his head, “It’s your call Tooru. You don’t need to suffer anymore if I’m not here right?” 

Oikawa quickly ran towards Suga, wrapping his arms around him tightly, “No don’t!” 

Suga was surprised by his actions and dropped the gun out of his hand, “Didn’t you want to kill me?” 

“I can’t do this! I can’t lose another friend!” Oikawa replied back, hugging even tighter than before and cried on Suga’s shoulder. 

Suga softened his eyes, rubbing the back of Oikawa’s head and had a small smile on his face, “Still a baby I see…” 

_ “Who’s the boy over there…?”  _

_ “Don’t talk to him, Suga-san, his dad and mum are bad people… don’t talk to them kind of people. He’s scary.”  _

_ “Huh? What do you mean? He seems fine to me.”  _

_ “Wait! Don’t go over there, Suga-san!” _

_ “Are you ok?”  _

_ The small brunette boy looked up from his curled ball and saw a boy around the same age as him, crouching down and had a frown on his face. Oikawa didn’t say anything back but hid his head inside his arms again. _

_ “Hey… What’s wrong? You can tell me, did you lose your dad and mum?” He asked, going closer towards Oikawa’s head.  _

_ There was a small nod and a sniff, “My parents died too… Don’t worry, most everyone here has lost their parents too. I’m Sugawara Koushi, just call me Koushi! What’s your name?”  _

_ “T-to…”  _

_ “To?” The boy tilted his head to the side. _

_ “T-Tooru…”  _

_ The boy smiled brightly, “It’s nice to meet you, Tooru! Let’s be friends!”  _

_ Oikawa slowly lifted his head up seeing the smile from Suga’s face, it was somehow refreshing to him, “O-ok…”  _

“Is it true…?” Oikawa asked, snapping out of Suga’s thoughts.

“Is it true?” He repeated, waiting for the question.

“Is it true that you used to like me?”

Suga stopped for a second and then suddenly burst out laughing, confusing Oikawa, “Sorry Tooru but that was a lie.” 

Oikawa’s heart stopped, loosening his arms, Suga leaned into his lips and had his eyes closed with a smile on his face. Oikawa was stunned but then kissed back and closed his eyes soon after. 

Suga was the first to let go of the kiss and smiled, “It’s a lie when I said I used to like you because I still like you even now.” 

“Koushi…” He muttered back with a smile on his face and hugged him back.

The door suddenly busted open, slamming the two doors open, “Suga! Where are you-?!” Daichi held his gun and pointed towards the two hugging. 

“Um… Are we interrupting something…?” Another voice appeared at the door as the two mafias looked over to see a familiar two people standing at the door. 

“Kuroo? Daichi? When did you guys get here?” Suga questioned, seeing the leaders of Karasuno and Nekoma staring at them. 

“Just a while ago. Your rescue escorts are here but it seems like you’re busy right now,” the black haired Nekoma boss replied back with a grin on his face. 

“How did you guys find me so quickly?” Suga asked, raising a brow.

Daichi sighed, massaging his head, “We received a message from Oikawa with you being tied up to a chair and blindfolded when you were unconscious. I called Kuroo and Kenma from Nekoma and Bokuto Akaashi from Fukurodani for reinforcements but I guess we didn’t need that…” 

Suga scratched his head, “Really? Well thank you for coming all the way here…?” 

“You’ve got major explaining to do later Oikawa Tooru. Since your place is ruined from us, your members should stay with Kaekodani for now,” Kuroo suggested, looking over to Oikawa. 

“Kaekodani…?” Oikawa questioned, never heard that name before.

“It’s our organisation, it’s made up of Karasuno, Nekoma and Fukurodani,” Suga explained back as he walked over to Daichi.

“You can trust us now, we’re not a part of Birds of Prey anymore and we’ll never be,” Daichi replied, looking over to Oikawa who clenched his hands. 

Suga smiled to Oikawa, “Don’t worry Tooru, we’ll get revenge on Shiratorizawa, trust me but right now, it’s not the right time. Let’s go back home, ok?” He reached out his arm to the brunette. 

Oikawa stared at the hand, slowly reached out for it and grabbed it with a grin on his face, “Yeah, back home.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! Day 2 finished! Thank for reading my Day 1 story, I had no idea that I was going to get so much hits because I really had no faith in the quality of the fic but the positivity gave me energy! I hope this fic did the second day justice and hope that this fic is still as good as, or better as Day 1. 
> 
> Tomorrow's the last day of OiSuga Weekend T-T.


End file.
